wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hat
During a chase by a giant worm, Wander gets lost leaving behind only his special hat. Sylvia must learn how to use the hat and its ways correctly to find Wander and reunite with him. Episode Summary Sylvia is running across a mushroom planet talking to herself about wanting to have some jellyfish pie from Slarnack's Deli (much to Wander's disgust), but instead they are being chased by a giant worm. Wander decides to use his hat to help and pulls out a watering can which he uses to make a mushroom grow to knock the worm out. Just after it works, Wander and Sylvia wind up landing on separate mushrooms. Wander calls out to Sylvia, who is on a mushroom far down from him, that he is gonna jump and she has to catch him. However, due to the fact they are far away, Wander cannot be heard easily, so Sylvia tries to call up to Wander telling him to speak up. Wander gets a can phone out of his hat and throws it down to Sylvia, and via it, he tells her he asked her to catch him, and falls down on her seconds later. Instantly, the giant worm comes back and chases them more. When Wander takes a long time trying to find something inside the hat, Sylvia decides to do it herself, but all she finds is a yoga mat, wind chimes, a scented candle and a recording of a yoga lesson. Wander reminds Sylvia that his hat doesn't give you what you want, but what you need, and it thinks she needs to calm down. Sylvia doesn't agree and pulls out a stress ball which she squeezes, but Wander uses it to distract the worm, surprising Sylvia. Wander does a victory dance with his hat while Sylvia states to herself that the hat works for him and not her, and it loves him and totally hates her. Just after this, Wander accidentally dances off a cliff and Sylvia tries to grab him, but she only grabs Wander's hat, so Wander calls her and says he's not sure where he is, but somewhere wet, dark, and warm, and water is slushing all around him. Sylvia thinks of the possible place Wander is, and sets off after him, taking his hat with her. The worm begins chasing Sylvia again, and she reminds the hat that what they're doing is serious and asks for one of the balls mentioned earlier. She pulls out a giant wrecking ball which manages to knock the worm out, but it doesn't last long. While taking shelter in the bristles of a giant mushroom, Sylvia is upset of what happened and believes the hat is trying to get her eaten, and they need to save Wander without attracting the worm. But she winds up getting a police siren which does just that, and starts to fall into the worm's mouth, but saves herself by swinging to a mushroom. Sylvia sees a mushroom with slushing water she thought of earlier and searches for something to fly up to it. She manages to pull out what she thinks is a jetpack and blasts up, but it's actually a parachute, so she flies into the worm's mouth and struggles to get out. Wander calls her and wonders when she'll get to him and the water around him is rising, but is cut off when his speech gets gurgled due to the water. She finally gets released from the worm and lands on another mushroom. Sylvia gives the hat one more chance and tries to pull out something else, but all she gets is a "Back in 5 minutes" sign. Angrily, she crumples up the hat and puts it under her saddle, and decides to take care of it herself. She calls out to the worm, causing it to come after her, and she rides on its back to the water mushroom. When she gets there, she answers another call from Wander, who says "I'll always love --" before being cut off, and punches its stem and looks around for him, but he's not there, much to her disappointment. Sylvia cries out to Wander, causing the worm to come after her again. Sylvia jumps down to the safety of another mushroom as water falls down on her, and pickets to herself how she can save Wander with his hat, and upon realizing it doesn't give her what she wants but what she needs, she tells the hat to do its thing and gives her what she needs to save Wander. When she gets out a pair of roller skates, she is angry at first, but then she warmly accepts them and wears them hoping for something to happen. Nothing happens, but then the worm comes back, causing Sylvia to slide off the mushroom into the worm's mouth. Inside the worm, Sylvia begins to attack the hat as she drowns in the watery stomach acid. She suddenly stops when she sees Wander, whose foot is trapped in the floor, and she forms the hat with an air pocket over them so they can talk. Both are happy to see each other again and Sylvia tells Wander all about her adventure, finishing with "I love this hat!", and Wander proceeds to tell her the way out, but Sylvia decides to do it. She finds a slice of jellyfish pie and drops it in the water, causing the worm to cough them out. They fly off the planet and land on a gold moon, apparently where Slarnack's Deli is and Sylvia's been wanting to go there all along. But once they get to the door, they see the restaurant is closed and Sylvia is upset. Wander and his hat hug Sylvia, who utters, "I hate that hat." Transcript End Credits The monster tries to spit out Wander and Sylvia. Songs *Ride Sylvia Ride'' Gallery Background Information * This episode could further imply Wander’s hat is sentient. When not on his head, the hat’s rim appears to emote, either smiling or frowning on the situation or if it messes with Sylvia. This was previously implied in “The Pet”. Trivia *Lord Hater and Peepers don't appear in this episode. *Wander's hat is part of the plot for the first time. *First and only time Sylvia wears Wander's hat. *'Running gags:' Sylvia insulting Wander's hat, Wander saying "Ring, ring, ring" before Sylvia answers a call from him, Wander's hat appearing to emote. *First appearance of Slarnack's Deli's Jellyfish Pie, though it was previously used as a health item in the game "The Galactic Rescue". *This episode reveals Sylvia loves jellyfish pie, but Wander does not. *This episode shows Sylvia as the main character instead of Wander. *The name of the episode refers to Sylvia using Wander's hat to find him. *This is one of two episodes where Wander and Sylvia are the only ones to speak (not counting the tape recorder); in fact, no other background characters appear in the episode. The other is "The Egg". *Second time the phrase "this is a matter of life and death" is said. ("The Fugitives") *This is the second time Wander and Sylvia are separated from each other throughout the majority of the episode, the first time was in "The Pet". *Third time someone goes "ding!" when getting an idea ("The Pet", "The Troll"). *This is the second episode where someone is oblivious to the real thing until near the end, first was "The Egg". This time however, it's Sylvia who's oblivious, not Wander. *The background music for Ride Sylvia Ride was also heard in "The Bad Guy" when Wander and Sylvia were being chased by the Motorhogs. *After Wander tells Sylvia, through the can, that he claims he has his hat, the music played from the can is the same music played in "The Picnic" when Wander shrugged after admitting he almost ate without offering to share. *The first part of Wander's victory dance is identical to a scene in the theme song when he danced before hugging Lord Hater. * This episode shows that Wander can hold his breath underwater for quite a long time. From when he says "(he'll) always love (Sylvia)", he goes two minutes and twenty-one seconds without breathing. * A clue to that Wander is inside the worm is its lips are the same color as the hat. Continuity *Wander's disgust for Jellyfish Pie hints to the fact he's a vegetarian, which is later revealed in "The Battle Royale". *This is the third episode in a row where the moral has nothing to do with helping (in this case, it's that what you want isn't what's best for you). Errors *When Wander and Sylvia watch the giant worm chase after the stress ball, they are standing next to each other. However when the camera zooms in on them in the next shot, Sylvia is standing behind Wander. *When Sylvia puts Wander's hat back on his head after seeing the giant worm off, the star on the hat's belt instantly snaps from a diagonal angle to side view when the hat is in place. *After Sylvia gets out a "Back in 5 minutes" sign from the hat, she crumples the hat up and puts it under her saddle. Later, when she lands on the slushy waterfall mushroom, she takes the hat out, but it's not crumpled, then when she takes the hat out again after realizing it gives her what she needs, it's crumpled again. *When Sylvia falls off of the mushroom, she has the roller skates on, but when she goes down the worm's throat, she is barefooted. *During the scene where Sylvia is talking to Wander about her adventure in the giant worm, when she starts to say "and the falling into the –" Wander's right eye is abnormally large. Later when she says "Exactly what I needed", it's normal sized again, and when she says "to find you", it's abnormally large again. When she says "I love this hat", it's normal again. *At the beginning when Wander and Sylvia are being chased by the giant worm, part of Sylvia's rein goes in front of the right part of her snout for a split second. *When Sylvia is going to set off to save Wander, a portion of her snout is not outlined. *Closed-captioning errors: **When Wander says "Ding!", the captions do not show while saying this. **When Sylvia says "Without attracting attention of the giant Zbornak-eating monster" the captions misspell "Zbornak" as "Zbornack". **At the end of Ride Sylvia Ride, when they say "Now, Dive, Sylvia, Dive" the captions list it as "Now, Ride, Sylvia, Ride". *When Sylvia jumps away when the giant worm chomps away the waterfall mushroom, she falls on her front, but when she lands she is lying on her back. *When Sylvia is falling into the giant worm's mouth, Wander's hat is on her head, but when we see the worm's front, the hat is falling next to her. Then when she's swallowed, she is holding the hat. *While Sylvia is talking to the hat while inside the mushroom, her rein is gone. Also when she reaches inside for the siren, part of her comb is superimposed over her eye. *When Sylvia frantically searches Wander's hat, Wander is much smaller than normal. *After Sylvia runs into a mushroom and falls after Wander slides off, her entire rein is under her, when it should be behind her neck. Allusions *''Looney Tunes'' - When Sylvia falls to the mushroom, seen is a brief moment of her before a small smoke of her landing. This is usually a running gag in the Wile E. Coyote/Roadrunner cartoons whenever the Coyote tries to catch the Roadrunner. *''Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart'' - The song "Piano Concerto No. 21" can be heard during Wander's waltz with his hat. *'Michael Jackson'- During the third part of Wander's victory dance, he imitates the moonwalk. *''The Simpsons'' - Sylvia shouts "D'oh!", Homer Simpson's famous catchphrase. Production Information None. 'International premieres' *March 1st, 2014 (Disney XD Brazil and Latin America) *February 26th, 2014 (Disney Channel Japan) *March 15th, 2014 (Disney XD Poland) *June 14th, 2014 (Disney Channel Hungary) *August 5th, 2014 (Disney XD Germany) *September 7th, 2014 (Disney XD Canada) *January 19th, 2018 (Disney XD Southwest Asia) Cast *Jack McBrayer as Wander *April Winchell as Sylvia, tape recorder *Additional voices: Fred Tatasciore as the Monster. Category:Sylvia